


5:37

by MultifandomIzzy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, chimera ant spoilers, mito freecss appreciation squad 2k15 feat. me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomIzzy/pseuds/MultifandomIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not telling me nobody called Mito Freecss to tell her what happened to Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5:37

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write so many fics centered around phone calls??? I really don't know I can't even make phone calls properly.

It was 5:37 in the morning when Mito gets the phone call. She was already up, earlier than normal, maybe by chance, or maybe because she felt something was wrong. The phone rang once, twice and she got it before the third. "Hello, this is Mito Freecss, how may I help you?" She said, automatically upon picking it up.

The other side was silent, save for some ambient noise and ragged breaths. Mito waited, puzzled. She was about to reiterate her greeting, thinking the caller may not have heard, when a shaky voice came through. "M- Mito-san."

Mito's eyes widened. "Killua!" she said, surprised. Though she knew the boy, he sounded different. The other side was silent once more. "Is something wrong? It's awfully early." She continued, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. Already she could tell that Killua needed the presence of a calm adult at this time.

It sounded like a dam had burst on Killua's end, and suddenly he was talking too much and too fast. "Mito-san I'm sorry I should have stopped him, I should have been there sooner, I shouldn't have let him go alone, I-I should have-" he swallowed heavily and continued. "Gon, Gon is- Gon has-" and Killua started sobbing.

Mito had not known Killua very long. Gon adored him, of course. He was in every single letter Gon sent, "and then Killua said" this and that. When Gon had brought him home, Mito had too quickly grown fond of him. Killua seemed confident to the point of being self absorbed when you first met him.

Maybe it was because Gon was with him then, but Mito saw he was also easily embarrassed, and he cared fiercely about Gon. He and Gon balanced each other out. Killua kept the passionate Gon from being rash, and Gon kept the once-assassin grounded. She had never heard Killua cry. Something was wrong.

Killua tried to keep talking between sobs. "A-and I couldn't- I g-got there and I- c-couldn't-"

The now terrified Mito tried to keep her voice even. She made soothing noises at the boy; he would work himself into hysterics soon. "Shhhh, Killua, shhh darling it's ok-" but she was cut off there.

"It's d-definitely NOT ok Mito-san I'm sorry I'm s-so sorry I-" Killua gasped, as of there was something large in his chest that he had to force each word around. He let his held breath out in a staggering sigh and hiccuped a couple times, his sobs subsiding for the time being.

Mito heard someone else's soft murmurs on the other side. One person? No, there were at least two. Killua said nothing for a time as the other two talked to him. Eventually, he made a hoarse noise of assent in the back of his throat and there was some shuffling.

"Hello? Mito Freecss.... Correct?" A woman's voice replaced Killua's on the phone.

"Mhm. And you are?" Mito replied, not recognizing the other woman's voice.

"I am called Palm Siberia, I'm a hunter and a," she paused here, trying to think of the best way to phrase their relationship. "I'm a friend. Of Gon and of Killua." She said simply.

Mito swallowed hard. Now was the hard question. "What... What's happened, Palm?" She asked, anxious.

Palm too, swallowed before answering. "The short answer to that is that we're not sure." She huffed a small, rueful laugh in spite of herself. "Killua certainly knows more than the rest of us, but as you just heard, he's in such a state right now..." She trailed off, throwing a glance back at the boy. "I think Ikalgo has succeeded in calming him down slightly, but we still probably should not ask him for the time being."

"True," Mito agreed, but the question still burned in her heart. What Killua tried to tell her. What Palm didn't understand. She steeled herself and asked again, this time not vaguely or with any room for doubt. "Gon... What happened to Gon?"

Palm sighed brokenly, like she had been dreading just that question. "Like I said, we're not entirely sure-" She began, but Mito would have none of that.

"Don't mess around! Where is he?! Is he alright?!" Her worry thumped against her chest, louder than her heart, or even her voice to her own ears. She had dropped all pretenses, not caring if she woke the whole island. She was scared. Scared to hear what had happened, scared of the news of more condolences given indirectly. Scared of more "We regret to inform you that" s and graves put deep in the forest where nobody could see her cry over them. Scared for Gon.

"He's... He's not dead." Palm said, finally. Mito's fear should've lessened at that, but there was something in how Palm said it. Like it would have been easier if Gon were. She waited, and Palm continued. "We're not sure how long he can hold on, though. He's... He's not conscious. He's not waking up, either."

Mito's mind froze. Palm was still talking. Mito mostly heard words she couldn't understand, "Nen", "Chimera", "Neferpitou", " Limitations". She didn't bother trying to make sense of them. Her heart thudded dully. Her chest felt empty all of a sudden, her worry replaced with a hollow feeling. Gon. Vibrant, enthusiastic Gon. Not waking up. Alive? For now. Gon. Her Gon. Her one and only, as good as her child. Gone?

Palm had stopped talking. Mito had no idea what she had said, or how she was supposed to respond. Her own words echoed dully in her ears, far too flat, as she thanked Palm for telling her, and told her to call again with any new developments.

The click of the receiver being put back down sounded as loud as a gunshot. The sun beginning to stream through the curtains seemed cold. Mito saw her hands were shaking. What was that on her skirt? Damp? Tears, she realized, pressing one trembling hand to her cheek. When had they started? She didn't know. They wouldn't stop.

More people called her that day. An older man. Palm again. Doctors. A companion of Killua's. Nurses. Sorrys. Questions. No answers in sight. Mito barely registered them. How could she. Her mother looked after the store all day as she sat in Gon's room. Took phonecalls. Wept. Often simultaneously. Fell asleep there, receiver still clutched in one hand.

It was a much more reasonable 8:44 AM the next morning. The phone, still in her hand somehow, woke Mito as it rang once, twice, she picked it up. Her greeting was the same as that 5:37 call. "Hello, Mito Freecss, how may I help you?" And again, there was silence.

Waiting patiently this time for the answer, Mito sat up, she noted she'd fallen asleep in her clothes, and adjusted her skirts and blouse from how rumpled they had became. She heard a long exhale on the other side, and a matching inhale, before a familiar voice spoke up "Mito-san."

Killua's voice was slightly rougher, tired. He must not have slept at all. There was an element of determination there too, as Mito greeted him softly saying his name as he had said hers.

Killua swallowed hard, steeling his nerves. "Mito-san. I'm... I'm going to save him. I'm going to bring Gon back. So please Mito-san, don't cry anymore. Gon wouldn't.... He wouldn't want to worry you."

Mito felt a soft smile pull at her lips for the first time since that first phone call. "Alright, Killua." She said softly. "I trust you." She pauses, trying to vocalize her gratitude, trying to find some way to thank him. He's only a boy. No older than Gon. But he's out there, and he'll help Gon even though she couldn't, she can't. She sighs, and settles on "You're incredible, you know. Thank you. For... For calling me."

Killua doesn't know what to say. Incredible, huh? He could almost feel a smile tugging at his mouth as he starts to respond. If she thought he was incredible... "Mito-san?" She makes a curious noise, and he was sure he was smiling now. "Wait until you meet my sister."


End file.
